


Two Horses and a Fire Sprite

by storywriter8



Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e03 The Two Horse Job, Psychic Nate, Shifter Eliot, Succubus Sophie, Wind Elemental Parker, werewolf eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Alan Foss uses his wealth, power, and knowledge of magic to get whatever the hell he wants. Well, not this time.





	Two Horses and a Fire Sprite

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Leverage.

"I can't believe you!" Aimee snapped, slamming the door behind her and glaring at her father. "We don't need him!"

"Yes you do." Eliot said in a carefully controlled voice before looking back at Willie. "Tell Nate what you told me."

"He didn't see anything." Aimee said before Willie could speak.

Eliot moved to stand but was stopped by Nate.

"You saw someone in the fire." Nate said calmly, turning to look at Willie, his eyes shining the way they always did when he got a psychic hit off someone.

Willie stared at Nate open mouthed. "Yeah, I did. But he wasn't just in the fire, it was like he was made of the fire."

"Happy now?" Aimee said through gritted teeth. "My dad's nuts and he's going to lose everything, god I wish you'd just stayed dead."

Eliot flinched as Aimee turned and stormed out the door.

Willie gave Eliot an apologetic look before following his daughter.

"There's no way we're talking this case if I have to worry about you and your, what, ex-fiance?" Nate said as the door clicked shut.

"what? No, we weren't engaged, look I just want to help Willie, ok."

"They don't know about magic." Nate said under his breath.

"No, they didn't." Eliot growled. "And if this guy, Foss, is willing to higher a fire sprite then next time he might not stop with killing the horses. This is exactly our kind of a job Nate! The law can't help them with magic, we can."

Nate sighed and ran across his forehead. "Call them. " He said resignedly.

-

"Is it true Sterling pretended to be a gorgon for three days to catch someone?" Parker asked, the edges of her form fading in and out.

"No, no." Nate said, trying to walk away from the conversation.

"It was five." Sophie said unhelpfully. "Look, I'm not saying he better than you were."

"Were? wha? I." Nate stammered, looking utterly offended. "Look, Sterling is only human-"

"A human who knows about magic." Eliot interrupted, just as unhelpfully as Sophie. 

Nate sighed. "Just go find us a stable."

-

Eliot watched from a distance as Nate handed Willie the pile of cash they had scammed from Foss along with Baltimore's napkin. A small smile was playing around his lips as the weight on his shoulders lightened ever so slightly.

"Ok, I admit it, I was wrong." Aimee said, walking up to Eliot.

"Words I've never heard uttered before in my life." Eliot quipped. "About what exactly?

“Your never going to be the kind to settle down, but, I'm glad you found a family.” She said, tilting her head towards his crew.

“Wha? Them? I-” Elliot stammered while trying to find a safe place for his eyes.

“Just wish you didn't have to throw away your old one.” Aimee muttered.

A flash of pain reignited the eternal guilt in Eliot's chest. “It ain't like that and you know it.”

Crossing her arms Aimee leveled her most stubborn glare at her ex. “The hell are we supposed to tell them? Your dad? Your b-”

“Nothing.” Eliot snapped, turning and walking away. “They're safer if I'm dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that made sense to everyone. Most people don't know magic exists and one of Team Leverage's responsibilities is to protect the people who don't from the people who are willing to use it against them.
> 
> Chatting with the Void on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KnockoutRambles)  
> 


End file.
